Silver Cross Necklace
by oyasumiQuincy
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji have established their relationship. However, a situation arises that may affect their relationship and the appearance of a third party may cause Tezuka to be more possessive of his tensai. main pairings: Perfect pair, Tensai pair.
1. Collateral

**Title:** Silver Cross Necklace

**Pairing:** Perfect Pair, Tensai Pair (eventually)

**Author's Note:** Konomi-sensei owns the boys.

**Chapter summary:** Tezuka is packing for Germany and Fuji is trying to help him (or at least, Fuji thinks he's trying to help him). This occurs after the Kantou semis against Hyotei and before the Kantou finals against Rikkai in the anime (before Tezuka leaves for Germany).

* * *

><p><strong>Collateral<strong>

"Fuji," Tezuka Kunimitsu warned the honey-haired boy sitting at the floor in front of him. He was currently packing for his flight to Germany and his boyfriend, tennis prodigy, Fuji Syuusuke, was being a headache. "Fuji, please give me that back," he said.

Fuji crossed his arms in protest. Tezuka will be gone for a long time and the tensai wants to spend time with him. For Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka is not being cooperative. "I want to go out on a date first," Fuji declared.

"Fuji."

"…"

"Fuji, don't be a baby," Tezuka sighed. "Please give me my necklace back." Tezuka opened his palm, indicating that the other boy return the silver cross necklace. However, the tensai is firm on holding on to that piece of jewelry.

"Ya-da," Fuji replied. Tezuka closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. _What the tensai wants, the tensai gets_, he thought.

"Fuji Syuusuke," Tezuka said, a hint of threat in his voice. "Return my necklace to me. Now."

If Fuji was surprised, his face did not show it. He looked straight at his boyfriend whose eyebrows were starting to meet, his ever-present smile plastered on his face. "Kunimitsu," Fuji said. "Let me remind you that, yesterday, you promised a date every single day until the day you leave."

"I promised a date after I pack," the stoic boy corrected. "Right now, I am nowhere near done packing."

"You've been packing for days!" Fuji exclaimed. He was starting to get annoyed too, and Tezuka knew that. However, Fuji did not like losing and this is one game that he will not lose.

"Yes and I still have lots of things to pack," Tezuka pointed to the stack of his belongings that his boyfriend piled at one corner of the room. "And you're not exactly helping me."

Fuji's eyes opened at the words that the older boy said, his blue orbs showing hurt. "You said I could keep few of your stuff as collateral!" Fuji stood and turned. He gathered the things that Tezuka pointed out and was about to stomp out of the room when a hand stopped him.

"What do you need collateral for?" Tezuka asked, his hazel eyes looking straight at the tensai's blue ones.

"A guarantee."

"For what?"

"That… that…," Fuji's word's trailed. The tensai broke their eye-contact and lowered his gaze to the strong hands that were holding his arms. "A guarantee that you'll come back," he whispered. He pulled his arm from Tezuka's grip, and embraced himself. Fuji Syuusuke never showed his insecurities and weaknesses. But, when it comes to matters concerning Tezuka Kunimitsu, it was a different story. He has been in love with the boy for two years and Tezuka, for as long as the stoic boy knew, felt the same. However, Fuji was still afraid of that very small possibility that Tezuka might change his mind. After all, he was _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Tezuka sighed. He pulled the smaller boy to his lap and let Fuji rest his head on Tezuka's chest. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent that was Fuji Syuusuke's alone. "Do you honestly think that those things are enough to serve as collateral?" He tightened his embrace on the smaller boy to further prove his point.

"No," Fuji answered truthfully, voice cracking. "But I could try, couldn't I? At least, if you don't come back, I'd still have some of you left in me." Fuji's tears escaped, so he buried himself more in Tezuka's arms. The older boy felt the tensai stiffen so he caressed the tensai's back.

"What makes you think that I won't come back?" Tezuka asked. Fuji straightened and looked at his boyfriend's face. "Syuusuke," Tezuka said, removing the hair that was covering a part of the tensai's beautiful face and tucking it behind an ear. "You are the only collateral that I need, that everyone needs, to make me come back."

"Kunimitsu, I… don't know what to say," Fuji replied. Despite the expressionless façade that Tezuka Kunimitsu was putting up, Fuji knew that he was telling the truth. A small smile crept up Tezkua's face, and in these rare moments of intimacy, the tensai was glad that his boyfriend had a limited range of facial expressions. He leaned his forehead on the captain's, one of his silky hands touching the stoic boy's smooth face.

"Ne, Ku-ni-mit-su," Fuji said, disturbing the silence, a finger drumming on Tezuka's chest with every syllable of the captain's name.

"Hmm?" Tezuka held the Fuji's hand on his chest. "What is it?"

"Is that true? Or did you just say that to keep me quiet?" Fuji laced their hands together. It fit flawlessly.

"It serves both purposes."

"I figured as much."

"I know."

"Can I keep your necklace?"

Tezuka sighed and nodded in response. "Alright," he said. Fuji leaned his head back on Tezuka's chest, humming happily to himself. He was perfectly happy with this, until his boyfriend's voice disturbed his peace.

"Syuusuke."

"Hn, Mitsu?"

"I still need to pack."

"Mhmm. Okay."

"You need to get off me," Tezuka said. "Now."

Fuji pouted. _Trust Tezuka Kunimitsu to ruin the mood_, he thought. "Mhmm, make me," he replied.

Tezuka pushed the smaller boy lightly off his chest. Fuji, being Fuji, pretended to lose his balance, causing Tezuka to instinctively pull him closer. Fuji laughed playfully and leaned closer to Tezuka who was hugging him.

"Saa… Mitsu, I thought you wanted me to get off?"

"You almost fell."

"Hn, is that so?" Fuji's blue eyes were visible, temporarily putting Tezuka in a daze. "Tezuka Kunimitsu sure is careful of his possessions, hmm?" Fuji teased. Tezuka grunted in reply, causing Fuji to giggle more.

"Now then," Fuji suddenly said. "Let's start packing!" He stood up, slightly surprising Tezuka.

"Syuusuke, be more careful," Tezuka reprimanded him, pushing his glasses further up his nose. The tensai gracefully turned around and laughed in response.

"Hai, hai! You won't be here to catch me if I fall, right?" Fuji chuckled. Tezuka stood up and pulled Fuji to him.

Tezuka tilted Fuji's face up, causing the tensai to blush. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you while I'm not around," he said, closing the distance between their lips.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>I started re-watching the PoT anime because I miss my boys :p I wrote this out of whim and decided last minute to make it a multi-chapter instead of a one-shot. So this is my first try at writing fanfiction again after, uh, 4 years? Anyway, reviews are highly appreciated.<p> 


	2. The Date

**Title:** Silver Cross Necklace

**Pairing:** Perfect Pair, Tensai Pair (eventually)

**Author's Note:** Konomi-sensei owns the boys. Yuushi is introduced in this chapter :D

**Chapter summary:** Fuji and Tezuka go out on one last date before the captain leaves for Germany. Unfortunately (or fortunately), Hyotei's resident tensai sees them and decides to do some observing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Date<strong>

"Syuusuke!" Fuji Yumiko called. "Tezuka-kun is here for you."

Fuji Syuusuke immediately ran downstairs after hearing his sister. Upon reaching the door, confusion showed in his face once he saw the other boy. After all, it was not everyday that Tezuka paid house visits. "Tezuka, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was paying you a visit," the stoic boy answered. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay!" Fuji said with an amused smile. Tezuka lowered his gaze and noticed that the smaller boy's smooth chest was showing from the unbuttoned part of his long-sleeved shirt. Fuji chuckled and saw the very faint blush on Tezuka's cheeks. Other people might have not noticed it, but he did. He let the taller boy in and led him to his bedroom, closing the door behind them for privacy.

Once they were alone, Fuji moved closer to Tezuka, his slender arms circling Tezuka's waist. He gave the quiet captain a small kiss on the cheek. "I was just surprised. This was very unlike you."

Tezuka held the tensai closer and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm leaving tomorrow," he told the blue-eyed boy.

Fuji's face fell; he did not expect to have this conversation. Well, actually, he did, just not anytime soon. He wanted to put off this conversation as long as he could, but Tezuka seemed to think otherwise. "I know," he answered faintly.

"Syuusuke," Tezuka caressed the tensai's smooth cheek with his thumb. He wanted to memorize every detail about Fuji Syuusuke before he leaves for Germany. Only Kami-sama knows how long he will be gone, and he wanted this day to be as special as it can be.

"Will you spend the rest of your time here with me, Mitsu?" Tezuka wanted to ask the same question but Fuji took the words out of his mouth. The tensai looked at the taller boy, his blue eyes silently begging him to consent. Tezuka nodded, hazel eyes telling the smaller boy that he had the same thing on his mind.

Fuji smiled the most beautiful smile Tezuka has ever seen and will ever see. He thanked the captain with a kiss that neither of the two wanted to break. It was until the need for air came that the two separated, but leaving only a few millimeters of distance.

"So, do you have anywhere you wanted to go?" The tensai asked his beloved. Tezuka seem to ponder on that question but was vaguely distracted when Fuji snaked his arms around Tezuka's neck, his nose and forehead touching Tezuka's. Ever since they started dating, invading Tezuka's personal space became Fuji's habit and, even though he was used to it now, the action never failed to sidetrack the captain.

"No," Tezuka answered. "Truthfully, I can't think of any place. I was counting on you for that. I'm sorry," he told Fuji.

"You have no sense of romance in you, Kunimitsu," Fuji giggled, amused by what his boyfriend just admitted. "You came here to ask me out but you don't even know what to do. I am honestly disappointed," he mused jokingly. He pulled his boyfriend's hand and led him out of the house, his finger lacing with the other boy's perfectly.

oOo

Oshitari Yuushi was silently walking along rows of specialty shops. He was on an errand by Atobe to pick some things up for the tennis club. As to why he consented, he did not know why. He was asking himself for the nth time why he agreed to be errand boy and he could not come up with a proper answer.

"Hmm, let me see," Yuushi told himself. He stopped in front of a store as he scanned the list that Ore-sama 'royally' handed him. He read the list aloud, more to convince himself that he was really doing this than to commit the things to his memory. "Curtains, tennis balls, chairs, nets and locks. And I still need to canvass for new paint colors for the clubroom," he finished.

The Hyotei tensai pushed his glasses up his nose, silently wishing for some kind of intervention to happen that might delay what he needed to do for today. Then, as he was about to proceed walking, something caught his eye.

Rather, two 'somethings' caught his eye.

The blue-haired boy turned to his side and saw a laughing Fuji Syuusuke and a smiling Tezuka Kunimitsu coming out from a restaurant across the street. He noticed that the two were, to a certain extent, close. Fuji was clinging to Tezuka's arm and the other boy was holding the Seigaku tensai's hand. A smirk crept up the Hyotei regular's face; his day was starting to get entertaining. He made a mental note to thank Atobe later that night before following the unsuspecting Seigaku regulars to their next destination.

At that moment, Yuushi decided that the things the tennis club needs have to wait. It was not everyday that you see a smiling Tezuka Kunimitsu and Oshitari Yuushi needed to find out why.

oOo

Fuji pulled Tezuka, telling him to hurry up. They were 'on a date' and Fuji did not want to waste precious time. So far, they have been to the movies and had lunch. Now, they were in line at the ticket booth to the Oceanarium. The tensai pulled his captain to the entrance booth and eagerly told the lady behind the counter that they will be purchasing two tickets.

After paying for their tickets, Tezuka held the smaller boy's hand firmly and told him that there was no need to be overly excited. Fuji only answered him with a childish giggle, saying that he had wanted to go to this place for a long time. "I just never imagined that you will be the one taking me here," Fuji told him.

Tezuka smiled at his dear boyfriend and kissed him on the forehead, causing a deep blush from the smaller boy. "You're going to rip my arm off if you keep on pulling like that," he told Fuji.

"I'm sorry Kunimitsu," Fuji responded, a little too passionately. "I just want to savor every last moment with you," he said, burying himself in Tezuka's arms. "Now, let's go see those fish. I'm sure they are more emotionless than you are!"

Tezuka sighed and let himself be dragged. He, no matter how unaffected people say that he is, did not want this day to end either.

oOo

No matter how Yuushi looked at the scene before his eyes, he was certainly, for the lack of a better word to describe it, amused. He only learned a few minutes ago that Fuji Syuusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu were not only close, but that they were exclusively dating, it seemed. Considering how much affection the two are displaying right now, they must have been dating for a long time. How this news escaped everybody's noses, Oshitari Yuushi never knew.

The smirk that crept on his face the moment he saw the two seemed to grow bigger and bigger as time passed. The three of them were currently inside one of those aquariums in the Oceanarium, and he would find himself silently laughing at what he was seeing. Not only the two Seigaku regulars were holding hands, but also they were intimate.

Honestly speaking, he was not surprised that Fuji Syuusuke swayed this way. That guy was too graceful to be a man anyway. But with Tezuka Kunimitsu? He can't help but praise the genius that Fuji Syuusuke is for actually snatching the Seigaku captain and making the stoic captain fall for him. He never thought that that boy was capable of any other emotion besides indifference until today, that is.

"This is becoming really interesting," Yuushi thought. "I wonder how those two will react if they saw me," he grinned to himself. He watched as Fuji's eyes reflect the richness of the ocean inside the tanks and as Tezuka look lovingly at his partner. He wanted to come closer but thought better against it. Things might become very awkward and he still wanted to save himself from the wrath, especially of those two people.

So, Yuushi kept his distance. Far enough so the two won't notice him, but close enough to do his spying.

oOo

"Hn, I forgot to bring my camera," Fuji pouted. Tezuka raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "What do you need your camera for?" he asked.

"To take pictures of us, of course," Fuji answered. He took out his phone and tugged at Tezuka's arm. "Come closer, I'll just have to settle with this," he indicated the camera on his phone. Tezuka looped one arm around the tensai's small waist and brought his head close to Fuji's honey-colored hair. "Smile, Mitsu!" the smaller boy said as he clicked the button for the camera on the phone.

"Bring out your phone, Mitsu," Fuji ordered the taller boy. "We're going to take shots with your phone next." Tezuka let out a small smile and gave his phone to the smaller boy. Just this once, he was going to let Fuji do whatever he wanted.

After taking some pictures and strolling around the aquariums, the couple went to a nearby restaurant to rest their tired feet and grab some dinner. The two chose a seat near the corner of the room where they could enjoy each other's company with less noise from the other customers. Fuji leaned his head on Tezuka's chest, while the other stroked the smaller boy's hair.

"Mhmm, Mitsu," Fuji sighed, his blue-eyes staring distantly in space. "Do you want me to take you to the airport?"

Tezuka contemplated on the question. Because of their date, he had completely forgotten about his departure the next day. "Do you want to?" he asked Fuji.

Fuji played with Tezuka's shirt hem, thinking about his answer. "Saa… I want to, but I can't bear to see you leave," he told Tezuka. "I might cry and not let go."

"Then don't come to the airport," Tezuka replied. Fuji sat up straight, and tilted his head in confusion. The stoic boy touched the tensai's face lightly and then kissed him on the forehead. "I might not want to leave if I see you crying," he said.

Fuji blinked and buried himself again in Tezuka. "I'd still cry, you know."

"I know. But at least I won't have any choice but go since you'd be far away from me," Tezuka told him. "I want you to go with me to Germany but I can't risk Seigaku losing the Regionals."

"I understand. Besides, I won't have any reason to leave Japan with you. That will only make people suspicious," Fuji added.

"Just so you two know, people are suspicious already. Seeing you two like this won't really help much, frankly," a familiar voice interrupted the lovers. Tezuka and Fuji turned around and met eyes with the source of the third voice.

"Oshitari Yuushi. Fancy seeing you two here," Yuushi greeted the two casually, taking his seat across the lovers.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>AN: second chapter up! Hopefully, third chapter is coming soon. Reviews are highly appreciated!


	3. Exchange

**Title:** Silver Cross Necklace

**Pairing:** Perfect Pair, Tensai Pair (eventually)

**Author's Note:** Konomi-sensei owns the boys.

In the last parts of this chapter, _This_ indicates a thought or a message by Fuji. _This_ is a message by Yuushi. okay? :)

**Chapter summary:** Tezuka leaves for Germany today. We all know how he was acting, but what about Fuji? What will Yuushi do this time?

* * *

><p><strong>Exchange<strong>

_Syuusuke, wait for me. Daisuki._

Fuji Syuusuke has been staring at his phone screen for a whole 15 minutes now. He exhaled a deep breath and closed his fliptop. Tezuka Kunimitsu was leaving for Germany today and the guy told him to not follow him to the airport. He also told him to wait for him and that he loves him. Now what was he to do? He was known to be very impatient, and he, himself, admits that he was never good at waiting.

"Fuji, are you alright?" Kikumaru Eiji asked his best friend. "Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

Fuji raised his head and smiled at the acrobat. "Iie, I'm fine," he told him. Fuji sounded a bit off, but Eiji didn't point this out. He knew why the tensai was acting that way. He sat on the desk in front of Fuji Syuusuke, who was currently resting his head on his notebook.

"Oishi and Ryuuzaki-sensei are at the airport right now," he told the tensai. "Oishi said that Tezuka seemed colder than usual," he added. He glanced at Fuji, but the honey-haired boy just nodded his answer. Eiji sighed and said, "What are you being depressed for? It's not like he's not coming back."

Fuji looked outside the window and answered Eiji with an "I know." It was unlike him to act this way, but he already knew that he'd be depressed. Tezuka knew it too so he politely asked him to not go to the airport. But still, Fuji can't help but think that yesterday, only yesterday, they were together and Tezuka's departure seemed very far away.

"We saw Oshitari-san yesterday," Fuji said, changing the topic of conversation. Eiji raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It seemed that he was following us the whole day yesterday, Tezuka and me," Fuji continued.

"How do you know that he's really following you?" Eiji asked him. Fuji looked at his best friend and smiled. "He told us," Fuji answered with a chuckle.

Eiji looked at his best friend, perplexed at his answer. He could never really understand geniuses.

oOo

"Tezuka's leaving today," Atobe said out of the blue. Oshitari Yuushi didn't bother looking up from the book he was reading, but Atobe Keigo was sure that the Hyotei tensai was listening. "I sent him a message earlier today," he said.

"Okay," Yuushi answered. "And you're telling me because?"

"Nothing. I just want to say it, that's all."

Yuushi nodded, gesturing that he accepted Atobe's answer. Atobe looked at him expectantly. "What are you looking at?" Yuushi asked. Atobe just waved his hand, dismissing Yuushi's question.

"You're not guilty are you?" Yuushi asked him. Atobe cocked and eyebrow in amusement. "Guilty? For what?" he asked the blue-haired boy.

"You're not guilty for breaking his shoulder?"

"Of course not."

"You're worried about Seigaku?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"Then what is it? Why did you bring up Tezuka's departure?"

"I don't know," was all Atobe could say.

Yuushi looked at Atobe for a few more seconds, and then returned to his book. However, his mind started to wander off the moment he tried to read again. _How could that Fuji Syuusuke be doing now_, he thought.

oOo

_Don't worry, I love you too. Call me when you get there?_

Fuji pressed the "Send" button on his phone and hoped that Tezuka's phone was shut right now. Tezuka asked him to wait, so he will wait. How long that would be, Fuji didn't know, but he was determined to hold on. If it's Tezuka, he'd wait for it, no matter how long.

He was starting to doze off again in class when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Surprised, Fuji felt if it was really true. He didn't know what to do so he timed his reply to Tezuka's mail that Tezuka won't be able to read it until he's safely in Germany. Fuji's blue orbs flew open and cautiously took out his phone and hid it under his desk. He was never really attentive in class and can still pass exams with top marks so he knew that the teacher will never bother him even if he was seen not paying attention.

Fuji opened his phone, hands trembling a bit.

_How are you? – Oshitari Yuushi_

When he saw that it was not from Tezuka, he was a bit relieved and a bit disappointed too.

_I'm fine, thank you :) How did you get my number?_

But he was thankful for the Hyotei tensai for asking out of concern. Not long after he sent his reply, a new message came in.

_Wow, so the Seigaku tensai Fuji Syuusuke uses his phone in class too. It's good that you're fine, though._

Fuji chuckled a bit after reading the first part of the message.

_Look who's talking. You're the first one to send me a message. Why do you concern yourself if I'm better or not? And how did you get my number?_

_Well, I didn't expect you to reply, honestly. I don't know why I concern myself. Maybe because you seem to be the type to get emotional about these kinds of things?_

_Well, thank you for the concern. My number, how did you get it?_

_It's my pleasure as a gentleman. So, are you free today after class?_

_Huh? Why? Are you asking me out?_

_No, I'm just curious. /sarcasm_

_How funny. I have club practice this afternoon. Unlike some schools, Seigaku will advance to the finals round of the Kantou Tournament._

_Ah, how fortunate. Shall I wait for you then? 6 pm at the French restaurant in Aoyama district. Dress nicely._

Fuji raised an eyebrow at what the Hyotei regular sent him. No, he definitely was not asking him out on a date. Oshitari Yuushi already presumed that he will come. _Dress nicely, he says_, Fuji thought.

_How arrogant. You didn't answer my first question._

Fuji Syuusuke closed his phone and smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>AN: Aish, so that's chapter 3 for you guys I'd really appreciate reviews, you know? haha. Aigoo, people aren't as responsive now as they were in ffnet 4 years ago. haha. Anyway, sorry for the late update. I've been spazzing a lot lately on my SS501 boys because the members recently debuted as solo performers. Although I very much love them as a group, I'm really happy that they are able to grow individually. I'm just sad that I won't be able to see them as 5 anymore; not currently, that is.

For those who don't know who they are. They are a group of 5 Korean entertainers/Super Stars who will forever be 1. SS501, Fighting! Please support them too! Sexy Charisma, Park Jung Min. Forever Center, Kim Kyu Jong. 4D Leader, Kim Hyun Joong. Maknae, Kim Hyung Jun. Shy Prince, Heo Young Saeng.

Now, why am I promoting them instead of my fanfiction? haha. Please review! *3*


End file.
